Cool For The Summer
(2017/2018) |artist = |year = 2015 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = |perf = Alexandra Trovato |nogm = 3 |pictos= 149 |dura= 3:34 |kcal= 24 |nowc = Coolos |audio = }}"Cool for the Summer" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a casual summer get-up with braided black hair. She wears sunglasses, a black vest, a green-and-orange bikini top, purple glitter shorts, and black gladiator stiletto sandals. There is also a flame-like effect surrounding the dancer. Background The background is mainly pink and yellow with colored lines and circles. The lines and circles slowly sift around. During the chorus, dark squares appear in the center, such squares flash red and rotate. As they spiral forth, a twirling line is present behind them and change shape. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Quickly raise your right arm. Coolos pictos-sprite gold move.png|All Gold Moves Animation (68).gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Cool for the Summer appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Palm Tree Trivia * Cool for the Summer is the first song by Demi Lovato in the main series, after she was featured in , and . * "F**k" is censored. * The Gold Move pictogram from this song is similar to a beta pictogram from Roar.Roar beta picto.png * Cool for the Summer was revealed during the MTV VMAs after Demi’s performance of this song. ** This is the third song that was revealed during the MTV Video Music Awards, after Bang Bang and Black Widow in 2014. It is followed by Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Into You and Can’t Feel My Face in 2016. * The dancer’s outfit resembles what Demi Lovato was wearing in the music video for the same song. * In the seventh generation console versions of the game, after playing Cool for the Summer and unlocking the avatar for the song, the avatar’s collar is purple. However, when viewed in the avatar shop, the avatar’s collar is golden with some spikes, like in other versions of the game. ** This was also the case with Birthday’s avatar on , where the avatar was missing the red lipstick when unlocking it. *In the preview for Cool for the Summer, the background is less detailed during the chorus. When the chorus ends, the background is replaced by a black screen.https://www.dropbox.com/s/zg4f6dcggzlaon8/Coolos_VideoPreview.webm?dl=0 *''Like I Would'' has a similar menu square. Gallery Game Files CoolosSqu.png|''Cool for the Summer'' Coolos cover albumcoach.png| cover Coolos cover@2x.jpg| cover 307.png|Avatar GOLDEN Coolforthesummer.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Coolforthesummer.png|Diamond avatar coolos pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Coolos jd2016 menu.png|''Cool for the Summer'' in the menu Coolos jd2016 load.png|Loading screen Coolos jd2016 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen CoolF.png|Gameplay Cool for the summer3.png Coolos wii avatar.jpg|The different avatar when unlocking it on seventh generation consoles on Just Dance 2016 (notice the different coloured vest) Promotional Images proxyd.jpg|Announcement Others coolos thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) coolos thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Coolos.png|Background 1 Desktop 29-12-2015 1-34-39 PM-244.png|Background 2 Coolos jd2016 menuprogression.gif| menu progression Videos Official Music Video Demi_Lovato_-_Cool_for_the_Summer_(Official_Video) Teasers Cool for the Summer - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cool for the Summer - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Cool for the Summer - Just Dance 2016 Cool for the Summer - Just Dance Now Cool for the Summer - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Cool for the Summer - Just Dance 2016 Extraction References Site Navigation de:Cool for the Summeres:Cool for the Summerfr:Cool For The Summerit:Cool for the Summer Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Demi Lovato Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Alexandra Trovato Category:Clean versions